


That Last Night

by arlenejp



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Timothee Chamelet
Genre: M/M, One More Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp





	That Last Night

This is our last night in Italy and Liz and I are packing. We're at the hotel, having finished dinner.  
It hits me. A run of emotion.

          "Liz, I want to go back to villa for a few hours. On my own. Okay with you?" 

          "No one is there right now." 

          " I know. Just find a need to go there. It was such a wonderful experience, this movie." 

          "Go darling. Will be here for you."

* * *

I'm leaning on the railing, looking out, the moon is a sliver, the breeze slight, the feel of the night cool on my skin.

There's a movement in the dark, someone else here. Wanted to be alone this night. To feel the end.  
Up the stairs the footfall comes, and onto the balcony.

* * *

          "Armie? Is that you standing there?" that voice, that soft voice calls out.  


          "Yes Timee, its me. Had to come here to spend some hours remembering."  


          "Its been so, so , I don't know, wonderful. "  


          "It's over and our normal lives now take control."

* * *

I halfway sit on the railing, body turned towards him.  


          "And you Timee, have been a wonderful companion. I hope-"  


          " Don't hope. It will always be a friendship for us."

He leans against the railing his face pivots to see me.  
Our quiet, our enjoyment of the filming of this movie is still in both of our heads.

* * *

Timee reaches over, his hand on my crotch.  


          "No, this is not-" as my hand automatically goes over his, and stays there.  


          "Timee, you make things very difficult for me."

His whole body moves around, closer.  
I feel his fingers caressing the fabric of my shorts, my penis expanding.  
A small step towards me, another, his eyes on my lips.  
He licks, licks again as in the one scene and our mouth touch, easily at first and then with a longing.  
Moans escape both our mouths.  


          "Oilver, Oliver."  


          "Elio, Elio, Elio."

I hear him on that last night, that last night.


End file.
